tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Bass
, Sadie, Tyler |highest_ranking = Duncan, 4th place |lowest_ranking = Ezekiel, 22nd place |total_drama_action = 7 |total_drama_world_tour = 8 |total_drama_all-stars = 2|team_selected_by = Chris}} The Killer Bass is one of the two opposing teams from Total Drama Island. Their logo is an angry-looking red bass mounted on a pale yellow circle with a red ring around it. The Killer Bass originally consists of Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Sadie and Tyler. However, Katie later switches teams with Izzy, so that she could be on the same team as Sadie. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Chris announces that the Killer Bass will consist of Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler, Izzy, and Sadie. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Katie begs Chris to let her switch teams in order to be with her best female friend for life; Sadie. Izzy volunteers to switch places with Katie, meaning Katie is placed on the Killer Bass, while Izzy is placed on the Screaming Gophers. The Killer Bass are the first team to suffer a loss, which occurred in the same episode. Ezekiel is both the first one out of the Killer Bass and the competition due to his sexist remarks. In The Big Sleep, Chris wakes up the two teams by blowing a horn and also makes them do a twenty kilometer run for their breakfast. After all the contestants arrive, Courtney is mad at Harold for making them lose the challenge, since he is the last to arrive to the mess hall and is complaining of heart palpitations. The Screaming Gophers thought they won, but they are incorrect. Chris exclaims that the run was only the first part of the challenge and shows the campers the giant dinner they get to eat as the second. After eating, both teams have to compete in to stay awake. Whoever stays awake the longest wins invincibility for their team. In the Awake-A-Thon, Duncan is the last from the Bass to remain, but in the end loses after he fell asleep in the bathroom. The Killer Bass vote off Eva that night after she throws a temper tantrum since she couldn't find her MP3 player that Heather had stolen to purposely turn the team against her. In Dodgebrawl, the Killer Bass are still tired from the Awake-A-thon in the last episode. Unlike [[Screaming Gophers|the other team]], who are happy about winning, they were sad that they lost last time; they now even regret for voting off their strongest player, Eva. They are also getting mocked by Heather. During the first dodgeball game, the Bass seem to lose quickly at first, but close to the end of the first round, the Bass are leading with two to one, but eventually lose. During the second round, they lose again quickly due to Owen's new skills of playing, and became a victim of Heather's mocking once again. The Killer Bass understand that they need someone strong, so they decide to wake up Duncan and Courtney promises him that if he doesn't help, they will vote him off. They win the next two rounds due to Duncan's 'prison' tactics and they win the final round due to Harold's figure skating skills, and for the first time on the season. The Killer Bass win against the Screaming Gophers. In Not Quite Famous, the Killer Bass have a hard time finding good talents for their team. In the end, the three who are picked are Courtney, who plays her violin, DJ, which his talent is Ribbon Twirling, and Geoff, which his talent is skateboarding. Before the contest, Courtney is practicing on her violin, but at the same time, Bridgette is doing a bet with the guys that she could stand on her hands for twenty minutes. However, she gets her leg caught on a rope and accidentally breaks Courtney's violin, so they decide to replace her with Bridgette. A few moments before the talent contest, Bridgette said to Courtney that she needed to relax, as Bridgette is confident enough that she could pull through. Heather says to Courtney that Bridgette sabotaged Courtney to perform. Bridgette says that "the Killer Bass have more class than that" and are a team. During the talent show, DJ is the first up and his show isn't as good as his audition was, and Chef (the judge) give him only two points. Bridgette is the next up for her team. At first, she seems to be doing well, but she then starts to puke, possibly due to the chips she ate earlier, and ends up puking on some other contestants who are watching. She then slipped on her own vomit, fell off the stage into Tyler's arms, and left it covered in vomit. As a result, Bridgette only got two points. The last talent is supposed to be Geoff, but he accidentally breaks his skateboard seconds before he is suppose to go on stage. Bridgette and Courtney have to then pick which contestant from their team should be the last talent, and saw that the only one left with any sort of talent is Harold. Harold shows his professional beat-boxing talent, which earns him the winning score. In The Sucky Outdoors, the Killer Bass, like the other team, goes into woods after Chris explains to them the challenge. After a while, both Katie and Sadie notice a bush of blueberries and after they eat them, they then notice that they are lost. The rest of the team finds their campsite. There, after DJ tells Bridgette to relax, Duncan tells a scary story to everyone which makes all of them become frightened. After they all fell asleep, Bridgette leaves the tent to go to the bathroom somewhere; however, she trips and a hot rock from their fire accidentally ruins the tent. It starts to rain and like the other team, they didn't get any sleep that night. In the morning, the Bass arrive first, but since Katie and Sadie end up arriving last, the Bass lose the challenge. At the Campfire Ceremony, Katie and Sadie are the bottom two and in the end, Katie is voted off. In Phobia Factor, the Killer Bass are already tired from the last challenge and from Sadie's crying due to Katie's elimination as well. They see the Screaming Gophers coming and suddenly, both teams share a conversation with each other about their fears. Tension is still going between Duncan and Courtney. Courtney is the only one who doesn't admit about her fear. Chris tells them that the challenge is "Phobia Factor," and Sadie is the first up, as her fear is bad haircuts. Many people from the Killer Bass don't complete their challenges, making the score 7-3. After they hear that Courtney does have a fear, green jelly. Chris then says that if Courtney would do the challenge, she will get three points. Courtney fails to complete the challenge and it costs her team the win, yet again. At the campfire ceremony that night, Bridgette, Courtney, and Tyler are in the bottom of three for not completing their challenges. In the end, Tyler is voted off, as well as being mocked by some of his teammates and also Chris. In Up the Creek, the Killer Bass view once again as the weaker team, as they have less two members by the Screaming Gophers. After the Bass hear what the challenge is, they are scared about the fact it is a cursed island. During their rowing to Boney Island, DJ admits of his fear of water, while Geoff shows that morning his attraction to Bridgette. After arriving to Boney Island, the other team has problems with the beavers, as they are running from them. The Killer Bass, however, start to lead over the Gophers as they pass them. They see two directions and they decide to go to the right one, as the other team goes the exact opposite. Afterwards, Geoff gets a microscopic splinter, but it is treated much more seriously than one. Then, the team has to light a fire, which they do quickly thanks to Duncan's his lighter. Afterwards, the Killer Bass want to light it more, which Harold does, but puts their canoe paddles in the fire, which now as revealed by Chris, the final challenge is to rowing back to the Island, which they are unable to do. Izzy, their opponent from the other team, suggests that they could let one person from their team swim behind the canoes to push them which ultimately both Bridgette and Courtney both agree on. Though Geoff doesn't, since DJ is afraid of water. DJ then says he will do it and succeeds. The Killer Bass break their second losing stretch. In Paintball Deer Hunter, the people who are chosen to be hunters are Bridgette, Harold, and Geoff, while the deer are Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, and DJ, which Duncan and Courtney are angry about. Bridgette is upset over the fact that she is a hunter, due to her gentle nature, but Harold comforts her by saying that it is just a challenge and is just paint. He then says that she might even hit Heather, the idea of which makes Bridgette happy to do the challenge. After Beth quit Heather's alliance, both Bridgette and Harold shoot Heather. After a while, Courtney and Duncan meet each other and accidentally get their antlers stuck together. After Beth, Heather, Leshawna, and Lindsay use their paintball guns on each other, Bridgette, Harold, and Geoff all start shooting at them, which ultimately gives them the win. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., the Killer Bass choose Geoff as the head chef. They split into three teams of two; Bridgette and DJ team up to make pasta, Sadie and Harold team up to make antipasto, and Duncan and Courtney team up to make the dessert of their Italian-themed three-course dinner: the cannoli. Throughout challenge, DJ, Duncan, and Geoff are pulling pranks on Harold. Also, two couples are continuing to flirt. After Chris taste both Bridgette and DJ's pasta and Harold and Sadie's antipasto, he gives them 15 points. After he tastes the dessert, the Killer Bass have twenty-one points, making them the winners. They win a five star dinner under the stars, which, for the first time, means the Killer Bass are leading by one member over the Screaming Gophers. The Killer Bass are viewed as the inferior team in Total Drama Island. It isn't until after Beth is voted off in If You Can't Take The Heat... that they surpassed the Gophers in the number of teammates they had for the first (and only) time. Following that episode, the Bass lose three challenges back to back, causing them to have only four team members left by the time the teams merge, as opposed to the Gophers' six. In Who Can You Trust?, the Killer Bass are put into five challenges of trusting each other. The first challenge consists of a freehand climb up a cliff face, with DJ and Duncan participating for the Bass. The Bass almost had it, but DJ gets confused because of Gwen accidentally showing her underwear, which causes DJ to slip off with him and Duncan hanging in the air as a result. Gwen then wins the first challenge for the Screaming Gophers. During the second challenge, Bridgette and Geoff are up against Trent and Lindsay. Bridgette is chosen to be the cook for her team, by preparing a meal made from the fugu blowfish, a poisonous Japanese blowfish, to be eaten by Geoff. Bridgette makes a good one, which makes them the winners of the round. For the third challenge, Courtney and Sadie are put together. The trust challenge is "Blind William Tell," where one member, who is blindfolded throws apples on the arrow that's on top of the other player's head. Sadie and Courtney lose this to Owen and Leshawna. The fourth challenge is blind trapeze, in which the teams send one member to catch the other over a pool of jellyfish. Harold is sent to catch Bridgette and they win again, which puts them in a tie. During the last challenge, Geoff and DJ are put together. DJ doesn't want to continue, but Duncan cheers him up when he says he found his bunny. DJ sees it, which gives him motivation and they successfully cross the finish line first, but due to the fact DJ took off his blindfold to see Bunny, they lose the challenge and immunity overall. At the elimination ceremony, Sadie is eliminated because of the fact she hurt Courtney in the "William Tell" challenge. In Basic Straining, the Killer Bass are mad about the fact that Chef is in charge of the challenge. The first part, holding a canoe over their heads, starts easy for them; however, it gets more difficult throughout the night, but they did win, since Lindsay gives up. During the music challenge, Duncan stops the music, saying that he wants to quit, but Chef doesn't let him. They next write an essay about their "love" for Chef. Harold is eliminated from the obstacle course challenge, leaving only Courtney, Duncan, and Geoff left. During the final task, hanging upside down from a tree for as long as possible, Duncan falls off first, followed by Courtney, leaving only Geoff. After a short time period, he also falls off. At the elimination, Courtney is sent home, which is later revealed to be due to Harold rigging the votes. He states he did this because he wanted to get revenge on Duncan for messing with him throughout the season. In X-Treme Torture, the Killer Bass aren't happy about the challenge. For the first section, DJ and Trent are up against each other. For the second part, Geoff and Leshawna are against each other as well, while Harold goes up against Lindsay. The Bass win the first challenge, but lose in the second challenge, evening the score. During the final challenge, two more people have to compete in the challenge as the riders. For the other team's contestants, Duncan and Heather are chosen. Despite the fact the Bass are really close to the win, they lose yet again. At the elimination ceremony, Harold is voted off, due to losing the challenge for them. In Brunch of Disgustingness, the teams have been merged. Since the Killer Bass has more guys, Owen and Trent moved from the Screaming Gophers' cabin to the Bass's cabin. Since they also have one girl (Bridgette), she moves to the Gophers' cabin. After the challenge, in "the battle between the sexes," the guys win. In the following episode, the guys and the girls merge and all teams are dissolved. Members Original members *Bridgette *Courtney *DJ *Duncan *Ezekiel *Eva *Geoff *Harold *Izzy *Sadie *Tyler Additional member *Katie In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Chris allows Katie to switch teams with Izzy so the former could be with her best friend. Eliminations Trivia *The Killer Bass are seen as the inferior team of Total Drama Island, losing seven times to the Gophers' five and none of its members making it to the final three. *They are the first team ever to win more than twice in a row. *The first contestants eliminated in the first three seasons are always Bass (Ezekiel and Eva in Total Drama Island; Geoff, Bridgette, and Izzy in Total Drama Action; and Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, and Bridgette in Total Drama World Tour). *Duncan is the only member of this team to ever make the finals, unless one counts Geoff's placement in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. *Duncan and Courtney are the only two members of the Killer Bass to compete in four seasons. *Eva, Katie, and Sadie are the only contestants to not compete in either Total Drama Action or Total Drama World Tour. *This is the only team in Total Drama that Eva, Sadie, and Geoff have been placed on. *This is the only team that DJ and Harold have been on without Leshawna. *Geoff is the only male Killer Bass not to compete in Total Drama World Tour. *Every member that made it to the merge ended up placing in an even numbered ranking. Eva placed twelfth, Bridgette placed tenth, DJ placed eighth, Geoff placed sixth, and Duncan place fourth. *None of the females on the team placed in a single digit ranking as Bridgette, the highest ranking female, placed tenth. See also Category:Teams